PAW Patrol Wiki:Polls
Here at the PAW Patrol Wiki, we love to hear your opinions on the characters, episodes, and events going on in Adventure Bay. Want to be a part of the PAW Patrol community? Cast your vote on the polls below by pressing your option, then pressing "Vote!" What is your favorite episode? Pups and the Kitty-Tastrophe Pups Save a Train Pup Pup Boogie Pups in a Fog Pups Save the Sea Turtles Pups and the Very Big Baby Pups Save the Circus Pup a Doodle Do Pup Pup Goose Pup Pup and Away Pups Pit Crew Pups Fight Fire Pups Save the Bunnies Pup-Tacular Pups Save the Bay Pups Save a Goodway Pups Get a Rubble Pups Save a Walrus Pups Save the Treats Pups Get a Lift Pups Save a Hoedown Pups Save Alex Pups and the Ghost Pirate Pups Save a School Day Pups Turn on the Lights Pups Save a Pool Day Circus Pup-Formers Pups Make a Splash Pups Fall Festival Pups Save Christmas Pups on Ice Pups and the Snow Monster Pups Save a Super Pup Pups Save Ryder's Robot Pups Go All Monkey Pups Save a Hoot Pups Save a Bat Pups Save a Toof Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie Pups Save Ryder Pups Great Race Pups Take the Cake Pups and the Beanstalk Pups Save the Turbots Pups Save the Camping Trip Pups and the Trouble with Turtles Pups and the Pirate Treasure Who is your favorite pup? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Who is your LEAST favorite pup? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Who is the prettiest female in the show? Katie Skye Mayor Goodway Mama Hootie Who is the most annoying character in the show? Alex Cali The Seagulls Mayor Humdinger Mandy the Monkey Would PAW Patrol be better with an extra pup or two? Yes. I'm getting tired of just 6 pups. No. I think we're good here. What is your favorite PAW Patrol toy? Real Talking Chase/Marshall plush Rescue Racers Basic Vehicles Pup Pals (small plushies) Marshall's On-A-Roll Fire Truck Lookout HQ Playset Action Pack Pups Draw-and-Erase Pup-Pad What is the worst PAW Patrol toy so far? (specify in comments) Real Talking Chase/Marshall Rescue Racers Pup Pals Marshall's On-A-Roll Firetruck Lookout Playset Action Pack Pups Draw-and-Erase Pup-Pad Should they release Real Talking Plush variants of ALL the pups? (They only have Marshall & Chase at the moment) Yes! I want all of my puppies to talk! No. I'd rather stick with my pup pals. If one PAW Patrol song were to be released on a Nick Jr. CD/Album, which song would you pick for it? Hop, Hop, Hop Theme Song Deck the Halls Pup Pup Boogie If PAW Patrol switched networks, which one do you think it would fit best on? Cartoon Network The Hub Disney Junior/Disney Channel PBS Kids/Sprout If you smacked Chase, what do you think he would do? Cry Attack You Run to Ryder Slap you back If you smacked Marshall, what do you think he would do? Cry Attack You Run to Ryder Slap you Back Why do you think Marshall is so clumsy? He does it on purpose to get more fans He can't help it It's in his blood (his family members were clumsy too) He may have a disorder The pups have a singing contest. Which one has the awful singing voice? Marshall Rubble Chase Zuma Rocky Skye Does Marshall really smell like marshmallows? Yes he does! His name is MARSHall, after all. Nope. He just smells like a dog. It's time for the puppies' yearly shots. Which one cries the loudest? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye One of the puppies has a girly side. Who is it? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Which pup would you love to tickle? Chase Rubble Skye Zuma Marshall Rocky Rubble jumps on you out of excitement, and licks you. What do you do? Say "Aaaw!" and hug him back Say "Eew! Get off of me" and throw him off of you Who is the most handsome pup? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Which puppy has the hardest bite? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye You find one of the pups in a garbage can outside a restaurant. Who is it? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Which pup has the loudest whimper? Marshall Chase Rubble Skye Rocky Zuma Which pup needs a Pup-Pack upgrade the most? Marshall Rubble Skye Chase Rocky Zuma Rocky secretly asks one of the pups to help him overcome his fear of water. Who is it? Marshall Rubble Chase Zuma Skye Which pup needs a break the most? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye You pick Skye up and squeeze her. What kind of noises does she make? "Squeaky!" "Eerrghh! (grunts)" She stays silent One of the pups was born in a really hillbilly area, but tries to hide it. Who is it? Marshall Chase Skye Rubble Rocky Zuma How old are you? 7 or younger 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 or older One of the pups doesn't like being touched. Who is it? Rubble Chase Skye Zuma Rocky Marshall Which one of the pups would you like to see as a baby? Skye Marshall Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Who has the softest skin/fur? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Which pup takes the least baths? Marshall Skye Rocky Chase Rubble Zuma Which pup has the best voice? Marshall Skye Chase Zuma Rocky Rubble Which pup has the worst/most annoying voice? Rubble Skye Marshall Rocky Zuma Chase The pups have a sleepover, and one of them shows up in footed pajamas. Who is it? Rocky Skye Marshall Zuma Rubble Ryder Chase Which character would be a good host for a radio show? Rubble Marshall Chase Zuma Rocky Skye What is Skye allergic to? Nuts Cats Katie's "Pup-ifying" Shampoo You Who is the best admin on this Wiki? GoldenLatias6 Hornean Wiki Nonny SirBlaze Gman581996 PaxSci Zuma comes up to you and spits in your face. What do you do? Tell Ryder on him Take it and do nothing Spit on him back Give him a wet willy Cry Which pup wets himself/herself easily? Chase Marshall Skye Rubble Rocky Zuma You let Marshall stay in your room for the night. He asks to get in the bed with you. What do you say? "Sure. We can even cuddle." "No, Marshall. You can sleep on the floor." Ignore him How many seasons do you expect PAW Patrol to have? 3 4 5 6 Which pup doesn't have any siblings? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Do you think Ryder is an only child? (No brothers or sisters) Yes. No. Which month do you think Marshall was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Rubble was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Chase was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Rocky was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Zuma was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Skye was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December Which month do you think Ryder was born in? January February March April May June July August September October November December What do you hate the most about this Wiki? The people who only comment "hi" on everything (spammers) Posers (People who pretend to be others) The Relationships (Chase/Skye, Marshall/Chase) Laggy chat room Other (put in comments) Do you think there needs to be more admins? Yeah, but only a few more. No. We have enough. What would look the prettiest on Skye? A wedding dress A ballerina outfit A Disney princess outfit Swimsuit Pajamas 80's Girl Clothes Which pup would sleep with a pacifier in their mouth the longest? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Skye Zuma You find one of the pups hanging from a tree by their undies. Who is it? Rubble Skye Zuma Chase Rocky Marshall If the PAW Patrol were to end as a team, how do you think it would happen? One of the pups turns on another One of the pups dies, and Ryder is so sad that he can not continue The Lookout is destroyed somehow (Tornado, fire, hurricane, etc.) Mayor Goodway closes the Lookout to cut city costs A fight occurs that is so severe, that the pups are too injured to ever work again All the pups eventually die of old age and Ryder can't find any replacements One of the pups was born to a full-fledged Russian family. Who is it? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye The pups go to Chuck E. Cheese's for Alex's birthday. Which pup cries after seeing the animatronic animals? Marshall Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Rubble Are there too many polls here? Yes. No! These polls are fun to answer. One of the pups gets really fat after eating at McDonald's too much. Who is it? Skye Chase Rubble Rocky Marshall Zuma If SirBlaze were to quit the Wiki (he's the head admin) who would you rather take his place? PaxSci Gman581996 AlexThorne2001 Wiki Nonny GoldenLatias6 Hornean Who would you date? Katie Skye Mayor Goodway Precious' Owner That one woman who said "ELEPHANT!" in Pups Save the Circus You and Skye went on a date, and you asked her where she wanted to eat. Where would she pick? McDonald's Red Lobster Olive Garden Showbiz Pizza Place Chuck E. Cheese's Your house (you cooked the dinner) Longhorn Steakhouse What game system do you think Ryder would like the most? PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Wii U Nintendo 3DS PC One of the pups gets stung by a bee and has a big puffed up face. Who is it? Marshall Chase Rubble Skye Zuma Rocky Chase gets sick and has to stay at the Lookout. What did he catch? The sniffles Sore throat Cooties Pink eye Black eye Popeye The flu The pups take a road trip with Katie and Ryder, and one of them farts mid-trip and causes one pup to throw up. Who is it? Chase Rubble Skye Zuma Marshall Rocky If the pups made their own version of a song with a music video, which song would you want? "#Selfie" "Thriller" by Michael Jackson "Get Ready for This" by 2 Unlimited "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by Baha Men "Gangnam Style" by PSY "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley "Enter Sandman" by Metallica "Ms. New Booty" by Bubba Sparxxx "First of the Night (Equinox)" by Skrillex "Whoot! There it is" by Tag Team/95 South "Squirrels In My Pants" "My N...." by YG One of the pups threw a big temper tantrum and is now serving a time out. Who is it? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye One of the pups goes through a "gangsta" phase and starts to wear "bling". Who is it? Zuma Marshall Rubble Skye Chase Rocky Do you think Ryder has ever hit a pup? Yes. No. If you could smack a pup one good time across the face, who would it be? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye If you could kiss a pup one good time on the lips, who would it be? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Category:Polls Category:Poll Page